A night of passion
by Firery Destiny
Summary: ONE SHOT: Robin and Starfire are theives. Simple? Should be. They steal...but not in the way you think...RS


**Hey guys, this is my first one shot, so please be nice**

When Starfire walked into the bar in those high heels and that lacy, skin tight black mini-dress, everything stopped. The waitresses stopped to gawk at her, some jealously, and the drinkers stopped to eye her, occasionally flashing her suggestive smirks. But her eye was on someone else.

The bar manager.

He was a chubby man, who hardly fit into his clothes, and probably twice as old as her, she noted as she flashed him a smile. She let out an barely audiable sigh, she wished she didn't have to do this, she really didn't, but she had no other choice. It was her job, _their _job. She seduced the bar manager while Robin went and stole all the money from it. She let a small smile grace her face as she thought of how the old man's face would be like when he found all the money gone. _You win some, you lose some._ The man was staring at her now, a cheesy grin plastered on his face and lust evident in his eyes, she grimaced inawdly but smiled at him again. She bent down in front of him as her hand went up to rest on his cheek

"Do you work here?"

Robin cracked open the safe with as much ease as the last one, pulled out all the money swiftly, put it in his bag, and ran out of the room. It was what he always did, _they _always did. He went downstairs to find Starfire sitting on some fat man's lap and laughing along to something he said. He felt his pulse quicken as it always did, he hated that influence he had on her. Everytime he saw her with another man he would get unbearably jealous, it made his stomach get all twisted and he felt like killing the man. His hands clenched into fists when he saw that man _casually_ put his hands on her lap, pulling her closer. She turned her head around and caught his eye, silently asking him if he was finished, he nodded. He watched as she made up some excuse, then glared at the man when he made her promise that she'd come back again tomorrow. The man released his grip on her as she nodded and she casually started walking towards him, dusting her dress in the process.

"You could have hurried up" she snapped

"What were you doing on that man's lap" he asked casually, ignoring her statement. She huffed and started walking towards their house, fast. When he jogged to keep up with her, she'd just walk faster. Thunder clapped overhead and he saw her back stiffen, giving him time to catch up with her, then, it started raining. He groaned while she sighed happily, stopping to let the rain flow through her lacy black dress. He stopped too, unable to take his eyes off her. The rain fell harder and she closed her eyes letting it wash her away. They were the only people here, the only people outside. She opened her eyes to find Robin staring at her, and felt that familiar rushing of the heart, but she resumed walking again, though slower, letting the rain soak her. This time Robin walked behind her, marvelling her curves as the material of her dress clung to her. This was how he met her, he remembered, he had bumped into her while it was raining, and he'd been breathless when he'd first saw her, spending sleepless nights thinking about her. He still did that now, but this time, she was sleeping next to him. He'd never touched her though, it was like an unspoken rule between him, he didn't try to make a move on her and she didn't either. They kissed, rarely, when it was eachother's birthday or something special, but nothing other than that. They were _friends_. _Just friends._

He blinked as she opened their apartment, how quickly had they been walking? She walked in and they both began their nightly routine. Starfire watched him as he walked into the shower room, he took long strides, his toned muscles tight and alert ready for anything. He was really handsome, _is_ realy handsome, if he wasn't a theif, girls would probably be throwing themselves at him..._including_ her. She didn't know what stopped her from being with him, probably his feelings...is she knew what they were, he was so composed, as if he didn't have time to let anyone in his heart. When Robin came out, she stepped into the shower, letting the cold water wash over her, God, she loved this.

She loved him.

Starfire sighed, sliding to the floor, she brushed a strand of hair away from her face, _him_, if only she hadn't fallen in love with _him_.

If only he hadn't fallen in love. He sighed as his head hit the pillow. When she went into the shower, he'd lie down on the bed and...think. Think about her. He found it hard not to let his eyes stray to the shower room, but if he did, he'd start fantisizing how she might look with the water splashing all over her, little drops of water on her skin...she'd be naked too. He felt himself rise and groaned.

He sat up as she came in, trying stifle a groan as he felt himself rise again. But this time, he had a good reason. She was wearing a pale blue silk nightgown, the bodice was scooped up in a deep V, the straps mere ties that could be undone easily and the sides were split clear to her hips. Robin felt his mouth go dry. This was torture.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her eyebrows knitted together. She waked over and bent towards him pressing her palm to his forehead. His eyes widened because the breathtaking view she gave him and he felt slightly annoyed when she pulled back. "You don't have a temperature" she murmured as if to herself, she snapped herself out of her trance "Do you want to go to sleep?" she asked. He blinked

"No. Why?" She looked back from her place in the room

"I'm going to read a book"

She picked up a book, one of her romance novels, no doubt and settled herself comfortably on the other side of the bed. He studied her profile as she read, her knees were slightly bent which ment her gown slid up, revealing more of her creamy tan, one of her hands were draped over her stomache while the other one was holding up her book. He saw her whole body rise as she inhaled sharply after reading something, she seemed fascinated with the book, just as he seemed fascinated with her. After ten to fifteen minutes of reading she yawned and placed the book on the bed side table, turning the lights off as she did. She streched, her whole body posed in a alluring manner and he couldn't take it anymore.

Starfire gasped as she felt two hands slide down her waist

"You look beautiful" he murmured against her hair. She didn't have an answer for him, she didn't need one because no sooner had he said it, he turned her around then he was kissing her, seriously kissing her, parting her lips, his tounge delving, tasting, dueling with hers. He'd moved closer. Her breasts now touched his chest. He pushed her down on the bed softly and stopped for a moment, just mesmerised with her. She couldn't know how enticing she was, with her auburn hair spread out over the pilows, her knees bent just so, so that one slim leg peeked out of the blue silk. Silken smooth, she was, and soft in all the right places. And he was nearly undone when he released her shoulder ties and slowly peeled down the blue silk to reveal her breasts. Her hands moved up his shirt quickly unbuttoning it and he shrugged it off almost just as quickly. Again, he felt the urge to bury himself in her then and there and he couldn't think of anything to cool his desire except for a cold bath, which would be ridiculous under the circumstances. He began kissing her again while she worked on his trousers, but he couldn't keep his hands from wandering. Her breasts were plump and firm, exactly what he wanted. It wasn't long before his mouth worked it's way there, and her gasp of pleasure was the sweetest music. Robin felt her hand drift lower and he groaned as she caressed his manhood, succeding in making it harder. He captured her hand and slowly bought it back to his chest

"Never do that again" he whispered. She looked up at him curiously

"Why not?" He kissed her again slowly, deliberately making her wait.

"Because I'll be done way too fast" he murmured. His hand went down to her parted legs, and slipped inside her when he heard no protest. His mouth covered hers, drowning the sound of her moan. Never could she imagned anything so thrilling as he was doing with his hands. Down his lips moved, over her shoulder, along the side of her breasts, under it, then up to capture the hard nub and draw it deeply into the heat of his mouth. She moaned, her fingers creating half moons without even noticing it. She tugged his head upwards letting him kiss her as her hands wandered over his chest. It was too much, too intense, but he was kissing her, deeply ravenously, his body settling over hers, slowly pressing her down. He looked at her, his eyes locking with hers as if for permission to continue, as an answer, her hands slid up to his shoulders and she pulled him down kissing him with as much passion as he gave her. But before he entered her, he broke the kiss to ask

"Has anyone been in here?" she rolled her eyes, how typical of Robin. But when she looked up at him, she gasped softly, he looked as if her answer really mattered, and as if she said 'yes' he'd kill the person. She was so touched that she got up, her hands resting on the bed, one of her hands went up to his hair, raking through it

"No" she whispered against his mouth, he groaned and pulled her close, kissing her. They both crashed onto the bed as Starfire lost her balance. Robin looked at her one more time for confirmation, then captured her mouth in a firery kiss.

"This is going to hurt" he murmured, his voice was strained as if it was causing him physical pain to speak. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. His mouth claimed her's, although this time it was soft, filled with relief and anxiety. Her whole body stiffened as he entered her, slowly at first, then building up the pace as his desire grew too strong to handle. She was so soft, so wet and tight, that he nearly climaxed with the first thrust. She was at the breaking point too, he realised as she held on to him tightly, and heard her shrape intake of breath. She was so sweet that he went over the edge on the second thrust, she'd climaxed too, her whole body arching then releasing, all her tension flowing away. He fell on the bed next to her, his hand clamped across her waist in a protective manner. Her hand drifted over to his hair and she started playing with it, he captured her hand and pulled it towards his lips.

"Did I mention that I love you" he murmured, trying to make it sound casual. She looked across at him, surprise evident on her face, then she smiled brilliantly wrapping her arms around his neck and her head resting on his chest

"I love you too" she murmured. He let out a long breath that he didn't know he'd been holding and dragged her closer to him, his hand resting on her cheek. They stayed like that for a while and when she'd nearly fallen asleep, he murmured

"We need to get you a new job" but when she looked up, he was asleep.

**What do you think? As I said before this is my first one shot...**


End file.
